edmfandomcom-20200223-history
Anna Lunoe
In the early days of Australia’s dance music boom, Sydney-bred Anna Lunoe became known as one of the best emerging DJs in the thriving Australian music scene. Her excellent track selections and charismatic presence behind the decks later translated to airwaves, festival stages, and pop charts, as she started hosting a Sydney-based radio show for the FBi station, began opening for acts like M.I.A, Diplo, A-Trak, and Flosstradamus, and became the first female to head Ministry of Sound AU’s Clubbers Guide compilation series — the three of which she worked on went gold. Following a move to Los Angeles, Lunoe quickly established herself as a notable producer within the scene through her debut “Real Talk” collaboration with Touch Sensitive, which maintained a No. 1 spot on Beatport’s Indie Dance chart for four months straight. Around the same time, her “I Met You” tag-team with Flume rose to multi-million plays on Youtube. Anna’s incorporation of her original vocals continued to become a major part of her refined-yet-playful signature with tracks like “Breathe” (Fool’s Gold), “Bass Drum Dealer B.D.D.” (NEST), “Satisfaction” (Ultra), and “Radioactive” (OWSLA). In addition to releasing a continuous stream of music, Anna offered catchy setlist highlights during her stops at Lollapalooza, Ultra, EDC Las Vegas — where she made history as the first solo female act to play their main stage — and a stretch of US dates in support of The Weeknd. In 2017, amongst a packed tour schedule, Grammy award winning, Diplo tapped Anna to support him on her home turf for his sold out Australian tour. Closing out the year, Anna headlined her own HYPERHOUSE curated stage 8 months pregnant playing one of the festivals most acclaimed sets and to much awe. After nearly a decades worth of extensive touring, production work, remix EP curation, and cultivating a fanbase from all corners of the world, Lunoe was approached by Zane Lowe in 2015 to help launch the Apple Music-fronted Beats1 radio platform. Here, she debuted her HYPERHOUSE brand, which would serve as her widest-reaching outlet for championing rising and established talent to date. Nearly three years after debuting the show, Lunoe continues to thrive as Beats1’s dance music resident expert, showcasing some of the best emerging and established talent. Steamrolling into 2018 following a several month hiatus from touring, the connoisseur of innovative and progressive textures has pushed her sound into an exciting new territory. Lunoe returns with the new foot stomping single “Blaze of Glory”, an anthemic pop focused banger that taps into the raw spirit and energy that has made her one of the most exciting names in dance music. Spurred by the birth of her daughter, Lunoe found new inspiration and a surge of creativity to create her latest body of music. Continually breaking boundaries, Lunoe is ready to face 2018 head on with her new sound and appearances all year at leading festivals around the world including Sonico, S10 Festival, Electric Forest and Tomorrowland Belgium. Keep your eyes peeled as Anna continues to solidify her role as one of the true powerhouses of the dance music landscape. Releases Sets Upcoming/Unreleased Tracks Category:Producers Category:DJs Category:Female Producer Category:Female DJ Category:Australian Producers Category:Australian DJs